


Karasuno Day Care Center

by Mekanamin02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of things will happen, Hope I make it cute enough, I dun noe how to tag, M/M, Maybe some lemon wif takeda n ukai at the back, Then u'll noe who i ship ;), They're all little kids, Will add more characters as the story goes, Will have a lot of activities, Will have romantic love between the kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanamin02/pseuds/Mekanamin02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another exciting new year in Karasuno Day Care Centre! Another new batch of adorable kids are joining! Will Ukai and Takeda be able to keep them in control or will all hell break even loose? I'm pretty sure it's the latter......</p><p>This story is about the ups and downs in Karasuno Day Care Centre......</p><p>God, I'm not good at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, new work..... English is my second language....so don't expect beautiful grammer or vocabs. Sorry XD still, hope you guys enjoy it!  
> I only post my stories on A03 and FanFiction.net with the username, Mekanamin02. If you find any stories similar to mine on other website, then sorry to say, I wasn't the one who had posted it.

"Ok, guys, listen up! Tommorow, there'll be new kids joi-ugh!" before Ukai-sensei could complete his sentence, a volleyball came flying towards him and hit him hard on the face. 

"Oops, acchident!" Nishinoya, the kid with raven hair with a little batch of blond standing proudly on his head yelled out.

"Wlooong aim, Noya!" A bald kid shouted this time. He goes by the name Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

Nishinoya and Tanaka joined last year. Noya's kinda small compared to Tanaka but hell, he was one of the most active one in the center. But of course, Tanaka wouldn't lose to him in terms of activeness.

"Nishinoya, that wash a bad thing to do! You should apologhise to shenshei!" Daichi, captain of the kids scolded whilst trying to make the most angry face he could muster. Every day care center has a leader, that guy would be the senpai who's able to control the other kids when the teacher can't. And Sawamura Daichi was the chosen one.

"Y-yeah, Noya. That wash a bad thing to do. Not ghood." A brunette added. Even though Asahi was big, he was gentle and meek like a little lamb. He hates violence more than anybody else, but if you hurt his friends, especially Noya, don't expect that you can just walk away with it.

"You okay, Ukai-san? I've told you many times not to play in here, you'll hurt someone, Noya. And what should you say when you've hurt someone?" Takeda, Ukai's "working" partner scolded softly as to not scare the kid.

"Mmnn" Noya slowly moved towards Ukai, standing in front of his sensei with his head down, clearly reflecting on his previous behaviour. "Shensei? I-I'm shorry.....Does it hurt a loht?." He apologised with guilt and asked worriedly.

Ukai squated down so that he could talk to Nishinoya more easily, looking at the kid before him, he could tell that Nishinoya was really really sorry, so instead of punishing him, he just reaplied "I'm okay, don't worry. But don't ever play inside again. Ok?"

Well, it was a new year and he doesn't want to start it by punishing a little kid so....he'll let it slide this time.

"Hn! I promise!" The little boy nodded his head vigorously and placed his right tiny hand on his sensei's forehead, rubbing little circles on it to try and sooth the pain.

'Oh my god. That's adorable.' Takeda smiled at the scene before him.

"So guys, as Ukai-sensei was gonna tell you just now, tommorow, there'll be new kids joining us, so do not be naughty!" Takeda announced to everybody.

"Yes!" Together they shouted, new kids meant new friends! New friends meant a whole lot more of fun!

Some of them were curious at who the new kids were and what were they like. Some were excited to meet their new playmates.

They were all chatting among themselves, discussing and joking.

"I hoooope they're ghreat kids! They'll phlay volleyball with ush! Oh oh! Ahd we'll build sand-chastles together! And and...."

"I hope there'll be cuuuute ghirls!"

The whole class was filled with excitement, even the senseis couldn't help but giggled at the enthusiasm the kids were showing.

"Well, everyone, settle down! Tommorow, you'll have a lot of fun, so tonight, sleep well, and look forward to tommorow!"

"Yes, sensei!" They answered in unison.


	2. Day 2: New Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the new friends!

"I'm leaving, mama!" Daichi informed his mother before shutting the door behind him.

"Another beautiful day. Oh and today new kids are coming! I'd better hurry! I'm so excited!" He picked up his pace towards his second home, Karasuno Day Care Center. His curiosity was killing him!

'Oh! Almost ther-Hm, who's that?" Behind the gates stood a little boy, probably the same age as himself. 

That kid had silver hair, which was really mesmerizing. Daichi couldn't take his eyes off of him.... it was almost like-

"Love at first sight." he mumbled.

The bishounen turned around and sat on the stone pavement. Oh my god, those hazel brown eyes that calm you down, that fair skin and that slender body.... 'He's beautiful.' He stated to himself.

His face was pale and by his body language, Daichi guessed that he was nervous.

The captain quickly straighten his shirt, trying on various expressions before going up to the silver-haired boy.

'Should I try being manly? No, h-he'll think that I'm trying too hard. Maybe try being smart? No. That's not good. It'll weird hi-' 

He was cracking his head for an answer but he didn't realize that he had been staring at the 'angel' like a weirdo until his eyes met hazel ones.

'Oops, he saw me staring! W-what should I do!?! U-um, do I go up and talk to him or u-um mamaaaaa, help me!' His heart was beating so fast in his rib cage which he thought that it would jump out from within his body and escape to America!

'I-I should try talking to him....O-ok, um slowly, left leg, right leg, left leg, right leg.....' Daichi tried approaching the little kid slowly, steadily and calmly as to not weird the kid out. At the same time, he tried super duper hard to make his left leg and right leg sync in time but he failed miserably.

His palms were sweating and he was so nervous till he wish he could just run home and stay in bed, so comfy...so-

'No! I must not run away! Papa always tell me that I'm a big boy, and big boys don't run away! No running aw-' He was so indulged in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize he was already standing before the pretty boy.

The duo locked eyes for god knows how long and the longer it went, the more butterflies were starting to flutter in his stomach. He was sweating and fidgeting, brainstorming for a proper way to start a conversation.

'Um....do I say my name first then Hi or Hi first then my name? um.....oh, this is so hard!'

"Hi." The flower boy finally decided to step down from the staring contest between the two of them.

But Daichi's dark brown eyes were still locked on the bishounen.

"Um, hi? My name's Sugawara Koushi." He gave it another try, introducing himself with his right hand outstretched, expecting Daichi to return it with a gentleman handshake.

Daichi finally snapped out from his inner debate and quickly rubbed his right hand down his shirt to remove the sweat and hurriedly shake the other's hand. "S-Sawamura Daichi, n-nich to meet you!"

The "Nice to meet you" accidentally came out in a slightly higher pitched tone which made he himself and Suga flinched a little.

Upon hearing his own voice, Daichi lowered his head in utter embarrassment, his cheeks painted red. He wished he could just go back home and hide under his Pokemon blanket together with Mr. Fluffy, his fave teddy bear and never show his face to the world again.....

The brunette heard a light chuckle, he raised his head and WALAH! Suga was smiling ever so sweetly at his embarrassment instead of laughing his ass off or criticizing him. In that instant, Daichi's world became oh so beautiful. He felt like the world was only filled with pureness.

He himself also chuckled too and soon, the whole street was filled with their laughters. 

When they finally settled down, Daichi eventually asked "What'sh wrong? Why are you shitting(sit) here? Why do you look sho sad?" 

"Oh, no! I'm not shad, just a little nervous.....um to go to my new day care." 

"You mean Karasuno Dhay Care?" 

"Yesh, Karasuno Day Care." Boom! That was the answer Daich was waiting for, hoping for and wishing for. It was like a miracle, it was fate!

Daichi literally jumped up, his adrenaline pumping and he just couldn't wait any longer to introduce Suga to all of his friends! Without any warning, he pulled the silver-haired kid by the wrist and ran towards Karasuno's wooden-door. 

"D-Daichi! What are you doing!?" Suga questioned between quick breaths. 

"I'm also one of the kids in Karasuno Day Care! Don't whorry, it's really fun there! Shensei is also very awwwwwsome! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!" 

They arrived at the doorsteps of the said day care and Daichi began removing his shoes, hurrying Suga to do the same.The duo stepped in to the house. Daichi spotted Takeda-sensei and ran up to him with Suga by his side. 

"Takeda-shensei! Takeda-shensei! Good morning!" He greeted the man while bouncing merrily. 

"Oh, Good morning, Daichi. A happy morning is a happy start~!" He then noticed the shy boy hiding behind the brunette and smiled "I see you've made a new friend, Daichi.... Good morning to you too, Sugawara." 

"Ghood m-morning....sensei..." Suga managed to muffled. 

"It's okay, don't be shy. I'm sure you'll make lots and lots of good friends in Karasuno Day Care Center, just take it easy for now. And Daichi, if Suga needs any help, please lend him a hand okay?" Takeda gently ruffled their heads. 

"En, Shensei!" was Daichi's reply. 

Takeda gave the duo a smile and left. 

"Shee? I told you he is awshome!" Daichi grinned at his new friend and the other replied him with a genuine honey sweet smile. 

"Now come on! Let'sh go meet everybody elsh!" 

And so both of then ran off to look for Asahi, the first best buddy on the long 'My Friends' list.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Ukai-san, Sugawara Koushi has arrived with Daichi." Takeda-san reported to the blonde.

"Ok, so that's one down and......" He scaned over the list "four to go. Kageyama Tobio..... Tsukishima Kei, Tadashi Yamaguchi and.....Hinata Sho-" He felt something tiny wraped around his legs. 

Look down and a pair of big chocolate eyes were looking into his. That face with a goofy wide grin.

"Hinatah Shouyou here!! Are you Ukai -senshei? Goo-ghood morning!" He greeted joyfully, giving out that really cheerful mood.

"Good morning, Hinata-kun" Ukai returned with a smile.

That's when his mama came running and shouting at him "Shouyou! What did I tell you about running away by yourself like seconds ago!?" And to her surprise, Shouyou was hugging Ukai. "Oh. my. god! That's just so adorable!"

"Shouyou, don't move! Um, sorry Ukai-san, can you stay like that for a while?" 

"Oh, um, sure!" He stood there like a Buddha statue as he was asked with Hinata's hand still tangled around his leg.

Hinata-san dug her big bag for something and.....she found it!

Tadaaaa! A camera!

"Ne ne, Shouyou, you know what time is it now?" She questioned with excitement in her tone.

"Picture time!!" He answered enthusiastically.

"Yes! Now....smile, Shouyou, Ukai-san!"

Hinata snuggled even closer to the blonde sensei and smiled~.

Kachak! 

"Holy angels! That is soooo cute!" Behind Hinata-san stood another kid's mother holding her child's hand and that kid looks.......grumpy. 

"I know right!?! Why don't your kid join them for a picture too!?!" The houswife squealed, delighted that another parent agreed with her. 

"Yes! Go, Tobio! You should join them!" The lady nudged Tobio but the grumpy kid just wouldn't budge. 

"Noh. That's so childish!" He complaint. 

"Awww, why? You should be more excited! Being grumpy all day won't help you make any friends, Tobio. Sorry, looks like he dosen't want to." She apologized with a scrunched up smile. 

"Anyway, what is your name, little boy?" She glanced at Hinata who was still attached to Ukai's leg. 

With a huge cherry smile, he answered "Hinata Shouyou! Nice to mheet you!" 

The lady grinned and thought to herself 'This kid is so lively! The polar opposite of Tobio! Oh, hope he could be Tobio's friend! I love him already!' 

"Ne, Tobio, why don't you introduce yourself too?" 

The raven-haired boy gave Hinata a look and uttered his name. "Kageyama Tobio. Nich to meet chu." 

"Oh! Your first friend, Shouyou!" Declared Hinata's parent. 

Hinata's face immediately lit up like a ball of sunshine by the mere thought of having his first ever friend. He quickly released his grip from his sensei's leg and ran over to Kageyama. 

"Mummy! Wan take picture wit Kageyama! Wan take picture wit Kaegyama!" He hopped like a rabbit, his insides bubbling with excitement. He linked his right arm with Kageyama's left arm, which made the other flinched slightly but did not move away from the contact. 

Kageyama glanced at the redhead beside him and thought silently 'New friend, huh.' 

"Hehe, ok ok! "Hinata's mom raised the camera "One....two.....three!" 

*Kachak! 

On the screen showed a Shouyou who was smiling from one ear to the other with his arm locked with his new friend's and a Tobio who was looking at Hinata with a mini smile on his lips. ~~~~~*~~~~~ 

Tsukishima Kei was on his way to his day care 'So hot. So boring.' 

He crossed a bridge, walked passed several stores, greeted not so happily at passer-bys. Everything was so boring. 

When he strode past a park, he came across a group of kids. They were throwing insults at somebody, ganging up at the poor little prey. 

"Pathetic." He let the word slip out of his mouth unconsciously. 

The whole gang turned to face him "What did you shay?!" One of them yelled at him. 

He took a step closer, looming over the kid."I said that you guys are PATHETIC." 

The bully backed down, clearly intimidated by the blonde's height. 

"Tsk. We whill remember this, Yamaguchi!" With that spat out at the victim, the gang of friends ran off. 

Tsukishima's ords now landed on the kid sitting on the floor. There were a few scratches on his arm but nothing too severe. 

Their eyes fixed on each other. 

The taller boy of the two broke eye contact first and began leaving nonchalantly, like nothing had happened. 

After several steps, the boy who he assumed was named Yamaguchi shouted from behind. "Wait! W-wait!" He put in some effort to stand up and ran to his savior. 

"T-thank you....." 

"Ok" 

"U-um can.....um, My nhame is Yamaguchi Tadashi. U-um can you give me your nhame?" 

He stared at the frackled boy before him for a brief moment "Tsukishima Kei." 

"T-Tsukki Tsukkis....Tsukkishi..." Tadashi tried plenty hard to pronounce Tsukishima's name. 

The blonde groaned annoyingly but still repeated his name for Tadashi. " Tsu-ki-shi-ma Kei." 

"Oh, Tsukishima-kun. U-um do you know where Karasuno Dhay Care Center ish?" 

Tsukishima was a little surprised at the question thrown at him. "I'm heading there now." 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened and in an instant he asked if he could follow Tsukishima there. 

The taller boy sighed, looking at the boy who was wearing a pleading look on his face. He seemed so desperate, so helpless, so he nodded his head. 

"Yes! Thank you!" 

With that said, Tsukishima began heading towards Karasuno Day Care Center.....with Yamaguchi following a few steps behind.

Tsukishima might not notice it but he had rescued Yamaguchi twice in merely 10 mins. The brunette smiled to himself, thinking maybe this time, he could make some friends. And he was sure Tsukishima is already one of them.


	3. Day 3: Cooking Class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make pizza.....and a whole lot of troubles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how pizzas are made, but I hope I'm doing it right. Please don't murder me if I did it wrong, pizza-lovers. I extremely adore pizzas too.
> 
> Well, hope you like it!

"Ok, everybody! Today, we'll be making pizza! Anyone knows what's a pizza?" Takeda's question caught everyone's attention.

Pizza? Of course they would know what's a pizza, who wouldn't? Just the smell of it could send you directly to heaven!

"Oh, oh, I know! P-pizzah ish um- is that triangle bread with um-" Nishinoya quickly grab the opportunity to answer.

"Pineapples" Takeda helped him when little Noya couldn't find the right words.

"Yesh! Pineapplesh! And...um..and..."

"Mushrooms" Again the sensei helped.

"Yesh, and mushrooms!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and ever so softly murmured sarcastically "He's answering his own question."

"And cheese."

"Oh, and ch-wait, shensei, what is cheece?" Noya raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"Cheese? Cheese is a type of dairy product which is salty...well,most of them." Takeda explained in a gentle manner.

And Noya was still wearing that puzzled expression on his face.

"Well, don't worry about it, Nishinoya. You'll know later. Anyway, today we'll be cooking in pairs. Find your own partner and head to a station. Tanaka is absent from school today." Ukai instructed like a pro with his hands on his hips.

Everybody nodded their little heads, stood up and scattered around to find their cooking partner in mind and 4 groups were formed in no time. They all rushed to their respective station.

Tsukki and Yamaguchi in station 1.  
Kageyama and Hinata in station 2.  
Asahi partnered with Nishinoya in station 3 and last but not least, the captain with Suga in station 4.

On every station, several types of ingredients were prepared for them and lined in an orderly manner.

"Now, everyone. First thing you need to do when making pizza is to prepare the dough, as in the base. Ain't no pizza with no base! Preparing the dough might also be the hardest part for kids, so work together ok?" All eyes were on Ukai when he began kneeing the base.

Knee knee knee, every youth watched him handle the dough like a master in awe.

"You can shape the base however you like. Like....triangle, circle, square...but normally, it's done in a round shape. Here, it's done." He set his dough in a tray and ushered everyone to began kneeing their dough too. 

"If you need any help, call for sensei, ok? And notice the ingredients in the bowls? After completing the first task, you can carry on with the fillings. However you wanna decorate it is up to you. So, now.....start cooking, my little angels!" 

~~~~~*~~~~~

".....and that's how you do it, Hinata, got it? So now , start shaping it." Ukai had helped the redhead with his dough as neither Kageyama or Hinata were able to do it as they lack the needed strength. 

"Ne, ne. Kageyamah! What shape do you think we should make?" Hinata questioned his partner. He was open for answers. 

Kageyama merely shrugged and replied in monotone "Whatever you whant, dumbass." (I don't know how he learnt this word at such a young age but....well, fanfics don't make sense, so...) 

"Ok, then...." Hinata glanced at him, then at the dough, and again returned his gaze to him and.....TING! "Oh, I know!" 

Hinata's words were laced with excitement. He quickly took the dough in his hands and let his hands do the work of shaping it. He had an idea of what shape he wanted to make....' A little curve here...and a little pointed this way....' 

Kageyama's eyebrow rose in curiosity at what the dumbass was trying to shape. It looked like a..... 

"TADAAA! Kageyama, look! I made a heart for you!!" The smaller boy annouced merrily. 

Hinata held a sloopy heart shape out to Kageyama with a merry twinkle.

Kageyama could feel himself heat up. He quickly snatched the dough and amend it into another shape.

The once heart shaped base was then placed on the table, now a circle one.

Hinata stared at the circle in disappointment. He made a heart to convey his message to Kageyama who was one of the most important person in the redhead's life. But then, the raven-haired kid just went and crushed his heart. Which one? The heart inside or the dough? He doesn't know.

He pursed his lips and tried to keep his tears at bay.

Kageyama could see the hurt and disappointment in his partner's eyes. In an instant, he felt guilty. How could he hurt the sunshine? 'I made Hinata sad.... I'm a bad boy. I-I'll just return Hinata his heart shape......"

The brunette sighed then took the dough in his hands and again let his fingers do the work of reshaping it. He placed the newly shaped dough on the table and nudged Hinata on the arm.

The heart shaped base was back again. Hinata warily glanced at the creator, hoping that his partner would say something.

"We'll use this shape. So don't be sad anymore." He rubbed the redhead"s cheeks with his forearm to get rid of the tears.

"K-kageyama....ish this your love for me?" 

Kageyama blushed in deep red and nodded his head. 

The sunshine shone brightly again, happy that maybe to his friend, Hinata was also as important to him.

Kageyama let out a sigh of relief, the cheesy shape was worth it if he could get the sun back.

"Oh! Hinata, ish that a heart shape!?" Out of nowhere, Nishinoya appered behind him. 

"En! Kageyama made it for me!" Hinata exclaimed proudly as if he had accomplish something amaaaaazing..

Nishinoya stared at the dough in awe. He wish that Asahi would make one for him, exclusively for him just like Kageyama did for Hinata.

He ran back to his station, bouncing whilst calling Asahi, his station partner.

"Yes, Noya? What ish it?"

"Asahi! Asahi! Kageyama just made a heart for Hinata! A heart!"

"Oh, did he?" He was pretty surprised at how sweet Kageyama could be despite his face was always so indifferent.

"Yes! And I want Asahi's love too!" Noya's dark orbs were glittering with hope.

The big guy was not expect that. Never. 

He really wanted to express his love for Noya but is he brave enough? What if Noya doesn't like the heart shape that he made? What if-

"Asahi? You can't?" The younger kid questioned with his eyebrows knitted.

Asahi knew he didn't want to disappoint the other, but at the same time he was really afraid that his precious one wouldn't accept his love.

"I-I want. But I might not make a heart shape as pretty as Kageyama's, Noya....will you still ac-"

"I will." Noya cut Asahi off.

"I will accept any kind of lohve that Asahi ghives me!" Noya encouraged the big guy with a smile that went from one ear to the other ear.

Azumane returned a smile and faced the dough. This time, he put in extra efford and heart into making the perfect love shape for Noya. He wants to give Noya the perfect love. He felt like as if he was carrying out a really important mission that would cost his life, he hero trying to save the world.

A little bit more...and...done!

He ushered the dark-colored hair boy over. "It might noht be a good heart shape b-but..." He lowered his head, to embarrassed to meet the other's pair of eyes.

"It'sh the best, Asahi!" The reciever turned and smiled a biiiiig one at Asahi, his ten baby teeth showing.

The tall boy was so glad that he could make his precious one happy. Hinata was Kageyama's ball of sunshine but Nishinoya was his.

"Well, Takeda-san looks like they're enjoying themselves."

"En, Ukai-san." Takeda replied.

~~~~*~~~~

Everybody was having fun, alright......except Tsukishima's pair. They were totally not communicating. For the last 20 minutes, they had only exchanged as much as 5 sentences!

Everytime Yamaguchi tries to start a conversation, Tsukishima just replies with one word.

"Yes" "Ok" "Sure"

Yamaguchi really wanted to know more about his new friend. He never had one but this time was different, he had one. But by how things were and the way Tsukishima was treating him, it felt like as if they weren't even classmates, let alone friends.

Yamaguchi was doing all the work by himself which was really tiring, his hands were sore but all Tsukishima did was.....nothing. He just sat there watching his teammate working his ass off.

20 minutes had passed but Yamaguchi just made little process on the dough cause he was not built for works that required strength. His hands were giving out but he still carried on.

Another 10 minutes and his hands felt like they were breaking. The brunette gave Tsukishima a pleading look for help but quickly returned to the dough, hoping that Tsukishima didn't catch on that.

He began kneeing the dough furiously 'I must not be weak. I must not let my friends down. I mus-' somone held both of his hands, stopping him from completing his task.

He raised his head and his eyes locked with hazel ones.

"Stop. You'll hurt yourself if you continue like that." Tsukishima warned him.

"Sorry." The freckled boy apologised.

"For what?"

"For being useless. I cahn't even knee a dough correctly." Yamaguchi lowered his head.

"No, you're doing it correctly, you just haven't finish it. So you're not useless." 

Yamaguchu wasn't expecting that answer, he thought that Tsukki was going to be furious.

"Come on, step aside. I'll do it." The blonde kid took over the job and urged the other to just rest.

Looking at how Tsukishima could handle the dough so easily, he really wish that he could be better and more useful. He's weak, and average at everthing.

"Ne, Tsukki, you're good at a lot of things." He blurted out unknowingly.

Tsukishima's movements came to a halt. "Tsukki?" He eyed the boy beside him.

Yamaguchi went wide eyed and he blushed in utter embarrassment. "No, no. Um-Tsukki is um. Just u-um your name is too long so I thought...." They weren't even friends and he had already gave Tsukishima a nickname. He had forgotten his place." Sorry." again he apologize. 

The taller one of the two just stood there, he wasn't angry that Yamguchi had addressed him by a nickname. Actually, he liked it a little bit.....no, a lot. He never had any friends, kids who went near him would always complaint about his arrogant attitude. So slowly, everybody left him until....Yamaguchi came into the picture.

Having being called by a nickname was a first to Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima is too long, so Tsukki is fine, I guess. And quit apologizing, it's getting on my nerves." Even though he said that with an emotionless face, deep down, he was pretty happy.

Yamaguchi could feel his lips tugging upwards. 'Tsukki is alright? Tsukki....is alright!' Yamaguchi's face lit up by the thought that he was granted to address his new friend by a nickname.

Nicknames....that means he's one step closer to Tsukki...one step closer to having a great friend....baby steps.

~~~~~*~~~~~  
Daichi was working on the dough while Suga stood opposite of him, watching his every move.

The brunette was so nervous he could feel his whole body tingling.

"Ne, Suga. Do you wanna t-try kneeing?" He questioned, his nerves were torturing him!

"Um- I don't know...how to." Suga stated.

"I chan teach you!" The brunette offered with a smile.

Suga returned the smile and hurriedly shifted his position to the front of the dough with Daichi beside him.

Suga placed his tiny hands on the dough and Daichi placed his on top of his partner's.

"Ok, so firsht, you...." Daichi moved his hands with Suga's along the dough, demonstrating the way to do it.

The bishounen was a bundle of nerves when he felt Daichi's big hands wrapped around his mini ones. Daichi was so many ways manlier than he was.

All throughout the personal lesson he was getting from Daichi, the only thing he could think of was Daichi the person himself.

"Do you understand, Sugah?" Daichi inquired from behind. When he got no response from his 'student', he stretched his head to the front and....Suga's face was a flush of bright pink.

The brunette immediately turned a kissed pink like a spring rose and released the other's hands.

They both stood there awkwardly with their own cheeks painted red.

"Ok, guys, are you done with your base? We'll be proceeding to the fillings......" Ukai's voice boomed suddenly to get everyone's attention.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 

To Be Continue......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a second part with the filling....so....look forward to it! And I won't be updating so soon cause school examinations are nearing in so...yeah. I'll be back 2 weeks. Bye!


End file.
